Drabbles, primär McReyes
by Fiana
Summary: Eine Mischung aus verstörenden und eher fluffigen Drabbles zur Beziehung zwischen Jesse McCree und Gabriel Reyes. Die Genreauswahl lässt mir nicht genug Auswahl, aber rechnet mit Angst, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Romance und allem dazwischen. Vor wirklich expliziten Kapiteln gibt es nochmal extra Zusammenfassungen und entsprechende Warnungen.
1. Aufstehen

Warnung: Fluff, angedeuteter sexueller Inhalt

Gabriel hasst es, nicht pünktlich aufzustehen.

* * *

Die Einheit war klein. Klein genug, um nicht permanenter Betreuung und jemandem zu bedürfen, der koordinierte und bestimmte. Das war der entscheidende Schritt gewesen, der Blackwatch endlich handlungsfähig und zugleich unabhängig vom HQ der Overwatch gemacht hatte. Sie waren eine ausgewählte Gruppe verschiedener spezialisierter Agenten, durchsetzt mit Angehörigen diverser paramilitärischer Gruppen und auch mit Freelancern, die nie etwas mit irgendeiner Armee zu tun hatten.

Die Zielsetzung war klar. Die Aufträge waren denen klar, die sie kennen mussten. Loyalität war eine Grundvoraussetzung. Das System lief quasi von sich aus und so war auch Reyes selbst frei, sich persönlich um Aufträge zu kümmern.

Aufträge, ereiferte sich Jesse gerne, boten einem die Möglichkeit, sich auszuleben. Unter Leute zu kommen.  
Er wusste nicht, ob er eine dieser Möglichkeiten mehr hasste als die Aussicht darauf, dass er seiner Einheit zutrauen musste, dass sie in der Zwischenzeit nichts Dummes taten.

Aufträge, hatte Jesse ihm bei einer anderen Gelegenheit zu erklären versucht, bedeuteten außerdem, dass man viel mehr tun konnte, was Spaß machte. Ausgehen. Sightseeing. Lange ausschlafen.

Und auch wenn Sightseeing albern war und er überhaupt nicht lustig fand, dass Jesse scherzte, man könnte doch vom Feiern gehen mal Jemanden abschleppen (er teilte nicht), so war hier ganz klar, was er am tiefsten verachtete.  
Seit gefühlt einer Stunde, laut Wecker seit 13 Minuten, starrte er auf den braunen Haarschopf seines Second in Command, fühlte dessen warme Haut gegen seine reiben und hörte ihn leise atmen, unterbrochen von kleinen Seufzern, die ihm verrieten, dass Jesse träumte. Gabriel hatte versucht, ihn zur Seite zu schieben, was darin resultiert war, dass ihre Gliedmaßen nur noch mehr ineinander verschlungen waren als beim Aufwachen. Es war 05:13. Höchste Zeit, aufzustehen und etwas zu tun.

Gabe wand seine Hand in das weiche braune Haar, legte die Lippen auf Jesses Hals und biss zu.


	2. Lernen

**Warnung** : Explizite Gewaltdarstellung, manipulative/ungesunde Beziehung, Tod, Folter.

Jesse lernt etwas darüber, was man manchmal zu tun bereit sein muss.

* * *

Der Mann hatte die letzten paar Stunden ununterbrochen geredet. Es war eine verstörende Mischung aus atemlosem Betteln, Wimmern, Namen, Daten, Erinnerungen, Ängsten, Gedanken, Zukunftsplänen, Schmerzensschreien und allem anderen, was menschliche Existenz ausmachte, es plätscherte in einem stetigen Strom von seinen aufgesprungenen Lippen, haltlos, untermalt von hastigen Atemzügen und dem kurzen Schmatzen, mit der er seinen Mund mit der Zunge befeuchtete.  
Ein Paar mit dunklen Ringen unterlegter Augen sah ihn an.  
Nicht die Augen des Mannes, denn der war sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bewusst, dass er hier war. Gabriel deutete ein Nicken an. Es war genug.

Der Schuss hallte durch den schlecht beleuchteten Raum und hätte er nicht gewusst, was kommen würde wäre er wohl zusammengezuckt. Jesse hatte die Schultern hochgezogen, er stand gerade, wie unter Strom, den altmodischen Colt noch immer in der ruhigen Hand. Ein dünner Rauchfaden stieg von der Mündung der Waffe auf, kräuselte sich ehe er gen Decke verschwand und sich auflöste.

Es war still.

Ein Lächeln zuckte über McCrees blasse Lippen. Er sah aus, als wollte er sich jeden Moment übergeben. Langsam löste Gabe sich aus seiner Beobachtungsposition gegenüber des Tisches, ging auf seinen Schüler zu und atmete betont langsam durch. Erst in diesem Moment löste sich auch Jesses Starre und er schnappte nach Luft.  
Reyes trat hinter ihn, legte einen Arm um die schmale Taille und drückte seine Hand auf die sich nun ruckartig hebende Brust.  
„Gut gemacht," hauchte Gabriel gegen Jesses Nacken, presste seine Lippen dann gegen schweißfeuchtes Haar, dessen sauberer Geruch mit dem Gestank im Raum kontrastierte. Er wusste, dass die Bilder und Eindrücke der letzten Stunden McCree im Schlaf heimsuchen würden, auch wenn er die Ausrede hatte, dass das hier sonst ihm passiert wäre.  
Solche Rechtfertigungen wurden mit der Zeit schal und sinnentleert. Das war die Lektion, die es zu lernen galt.


	3. Loslassen

**Warnung:** Hurt/Comfort, Sex als Mittel zum Umgang mit Trauer, evtl. ein bisschen Angst, sexueller Inhalt

Gabriel tut das, was er am besten kann. Die Dinge in Ordnung bringen, an die Jack sich nicht wagen kann.

* * *

Es war kein Zufall, dass er ausgerechnet heute mit den Berichten vor Anas Zimmer aufgetaucht war. Sie bewohnte mit Fareeha eine kleine Einliegerwohnung auf dem Gelände in Gibraltar. Heute war die Kleine das erste Mal seit dem Zwischenfall wieder zur Schule gegangen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie schwer es der Ägypterin fallen musste, ihre Tochter gehen zu lassen.

Ana bat Gabriel herein, genau wie vor vier Tagen, als er, ernst und gefasst, das erste Mal vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte. Das kleine Blackwatch-Symbol prangte neben dem von Overwatch auf seiner Brust, noch neu und ungewohnt. Ana und Fareehas Vater lebten schon lange getrennt. Das hatte Gründe. Gründe, die niemanden bei Overwatch etwas angingen. Es lag nun einmal in der Natur seiner Arbeit, dass er über Neuigkeiten wie diese stolperte.  
Auch damals war Ana einfach nur zur Seite getreten, wortlos und angespannt. Sie wusste es schon.  
Woher, das war selbst Reyes ein Rätsel.  
"Er ist tot."  
Seine Worte standen im Raum, wuchsen in das Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Und die Soldatin hatte genickt. Nur einen Augenblick lang hatte er die Andeutung einer Träne in ihrem tätowierten Augenwinkel schimmern sehen, dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

Die Akten, fein säuberlich versiegelt und in einen dunkelgrünen Pappordner gefasst, fielen auf den niedrigen Tisch vor dem Sofa.  
"Ich bleibe, solange das nötig ist." So viel schuldete er seiner Freundin.  
"Danke." Die sonst so volle Stimme der Frau klang spröde.  
Sie setzten sich. Schwiegen. Lehnten sich aneinander. Irgendwann schlang Gabriel seinen Arm um Anas Taille und zog sie auf seinen Schoß, sie schmiegte sich an ihn, bettete den Kopf an seine Schulter. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken, der jetzt, als die Tränen endlich kamen, ruckartig zu zucken begonnen hatte.  
Ihr Mund schmeckte bitter, ihre Wangen waren feucht.

Es war Beerdigungssex. Nicht mehr als ein Versuch, sich zu beweisen, dass man noch lebte.  
Gabriel tat das, was er immer tat. Das, was Morrison nicht konnte. Ana war Jacks Second in Command, sie war tabu. Und ehrlich gesagt war er sich auch nicht sicher, ob Jack das alles nicht geschmacklos und furchtbar gefunden hätte. Reinhardt hätte es. Der Deutsche war zwar da, still, höflich auf Abstand bedacht. Aber er war emotional involviert. Er hätte niemals mit Ana schlafen können, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, ihre Trauer auszunutzen. Und Reyes wusste nicht einmal, ob Amari die anderen überhaupt eingeweiht hatte. Blackwatch hatte sämtliche Informationen augenblicklich verschwinden lassen, die Akten, die nun wie vergessen auf dem Holz der Tischplatte ruhten waren das Letzte, was noch übrig war.

Er war nicht sonderlich zärtlich und sie forderte das auch nicht. Sicherlich hatte ihr Zusammentreffen Spuren auf ihrer dunklen Haut hinterlassen. Kratzer auf Gabes Rücken, ein blauer Fleck in Anas Halsbeuge.  
Er blieb, solange es nötig war. Ohne etwas zu sagen hörte er zu, wie sich das schwere Atmen der Frau in seinen Armen beruhigte, bis es nur noch gelegentlich von kleinen Schluchzern unterbrochen wurde. Ihr nackter Körper lag noch immer halb über seinem, die schlanken Beine an seine eigenen gepresst, ein Arm um seine Schulter geschlungen, so als wollte sie nicht loslassen. Sie schlief ein, ohne ihre Position zu wechseln. Und erst nach einer ganzen Weile schob Gabriel Ana sanft von sich und deckte sie zu, bevor er das Apartment verließ.

Sie sprachen nie wieder darüber.


	4. Zweifeln

**Warnung:** Angst, schlechtes Gewissen, Gewalt, moralisch fragliche Entscheidungen

Jesse McCree ist ein Rotzgör, als er bei Blackwatch landet. Das zwingt Gabriel dazu, seine Motive zu hinterfragen.

* * *

Das Wasser lief rötlich verfärbt in den Abfluss, selbst jetzt noch, obwohl er seine Hände mit der betäubend chemisch riechenden Seife abgerieben hatte. Seine Finger fühlten sich taub ab, natürlich, das Wasser war kalt.  
In der Zelle saß ein Kind.  
Ein Kind, dass siebzehn Menschen erschossen hatte und als Teil der Deadlock-Gang Waffen und Drogen gehandelt hatte. Ein Kind mit so dünnen Gliedmaßen, dass es kaum aufrecht stehen konnte. Ein Kind, dessen Blut er sich von den Knöcheln wusch.  
Fuck.  
Reyes war jemand, der, wenn es um den Erfolg einer Mission ging, fast alles in Kauf nahm, aber selbst für ihn war diese plötzliche Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Er starrte die geflieste Wand vor sich an, folgte den geraden Linien der Fugen mit seinem Blick und seufzte dann schwer. Natürlich würde er weiter machen. Unwillkürlich dachte er an Fareeha, die kaum jünger war als McCree, der reglos auf dem Boden lag und vermutlich darauf wartete, was er als nächstes mit ihm vor hatte. Würde er ihr das auch antun?  
Gabriel umfasste den metallenen Waschbeckenrand, nutzte ihn um sich abzustützen und seine Schultern knackend zu dehnen. Er würde. Manchmal machte ihm diese Erkenntnis selbst Angst, früher mehr als heute.


	5. Verstehen

**Warnung** : Dubcon, ungesunde Beziehung, angedeuteter sexueller Inhalt

Jesse stellt seinen Wert im Leben von Gabriel Reyes infrage.

* * *

In den Jahren an Gabriel Reyes' Seite hatte er gelernt, ihn besser zu lesen als jeden anderen Menschen. Er kannte die Maske, die er während verdeckten Missionen trug, die Momente, in denen er sich bemühte sympathisch, jovial oder ruhig zu sein. In Wahrheit war er nichts davon, doch es gelang ihm, im Umgang mit Fremden seine Eigenschaften zu diesen Dingen herunterzukochen. Aus seiner einnehmenden, herrschsüchtigen Persönlichkeit wurde jene Art von Beredtheit, die einem Gesprächspartner Interesse an dessen Person suggerierte, aus seinem paranoid angehäuften Erfahrungsschatz wurde der Nährboden für tiefsinnige, spannende Konversationen, aus seinem Willen, eiskalt und rational zu handeln wurde eine fast ansteckende Ruhe.

Anders als McCree war Reyes jemand, der sich seiner Ressourcen und Optionen zu jedem Zeitpunkt absolut bewusst war. Das machte ihn anfällig für absurde Zufälle, aber es erlaubte ihm auch die Kontrolle über fast jede einigermaßen denkbare Situation.  
Es gab wenige Momente, in denen der Agent seine Maske fallen ließ. Einer davon, und das war Jesse plötzlich und unangenehm bewusst geworden, war der Moment, wenn er einen Gefangenen an seine Zerreißgrenze brachte, durch Gespräche oder Folter. Dann wich der kontrollierte Ausdruck einen winzigen Moment lang einer distanzierten Faszination.

Die warmen Hände des Mannes hatten sich um seine Hüfte gelegt und er wand sich, um die Schmerzen die das verursachte irgendwie zu lindern. McCree spürte schon jetzt, dass die Berührung blaue Flecken hinterlassen würde. Natürlich, er hatte es drauf angelegt, aber jetzt, da Reyes wirklich auf die Provokationen reagierte, bereute er es. Der Bart des älteren Mannes kratzte auf seiner Haut, Lippen und Zunge waren zu warm, brannten förmlich. Hilflos schlang er die Arme um Gabriels Nacken und klopfte zweimal mit der flachen Hand auf seine Schulter, genau wie er es beim Sparring getan hätte.  
Jesse kam die Faszination im Blick des Anderen bekannt vor.


	6. Weitergehen

**Warnung:** sexueller Inhalt, Erwähnung von ungesunden Beziehungen

Jesse lernt, mit seiner Vergangenheit umzugehen. Zumindest ein bisschen.

* * *

In Gabriel Reyes' Anwesenheit war er immer damit beschäftigt gewesen, Expressionen in echt und unecht zu kategorisieren. War das höhnische Grinsen so gemeint? Stellte sich der unbeteiligte Ausdruck als eine Maske heraus, die lodernden Zorn verbarg? Lachte der Mann, weil er zufrieden war? War das stolze, fast sanfte Schmunzeln, das so selten seine Lippen verzerrt hatte, wenn er Jesse ansah jemals ernst gemeint gewesen? Es hatte sich damals gut angefühlt.  
Er hatte sich nur zu bereitwillig belügen lassen.

Es machte ihn wütend, dass selbst jetzt, Jahre nach seinem Tod, Reyes immer noch seine Gedanken in einer Weise in Anspruch nahm, wie kein anderer Mensch das jemals getan hatte.

Hanzo war anders. Sparsam und wohlbemessen in seinen Reaktionen, doch wenn sich eine Emotion Bahn brach konnte man sicher sein, dass der Japaner auch so empfand. Alles an dem Mann war beinahe künstlerisch, von der eleganten Art und Weise, wie er sich bewegte über seine gewählten Worte bis hin zu seinem Geschmack, minimalistisch und detailverliebt, der sich in der Einrichtung des Gebäudes ebenso wiederspiegelte wie in seiner Kleidung. Wie Jesse McCree in dieses elaborierte Schema hinein passte war ihm nicht klar.

Dass er hineinpasste war aber unabstreitbar. In eben diesem Moment sah der ehemalige Yakuza zu ihm auf, ernst und tiefsinnig wie immer. Das Seil um seinen Oberkörper ließ ihm genug Spiel, um sich zu bewegen, aber nicht genug, um sich zu entspannen, sein Rücken blieb leicht durchgedrückt, die Arme hinter dem Körper zusammen gehalten. Hanzo saß noch immer in perfektem Kiza, die Knie leicht auseinander, die Füße nebeneinander aufgestellt. Es war, das hatte er ihm irgendwann erklärt, während sie zusammen gesessen und Grüntee getrunken hatten, eine Haltung, die Aufmerksamkeit und Bereitschaft anzeigte. Was immer er tat, Hanzo malte ein Bild für ihn.

Und er wollte nichts mehr, als diesem Bild seine Handschrift aufzudrücken, indem er seine Hände in das seidige schwarze Haar krallte, seine Finger an den Seilen entlang und über die Tinte unter Hanzos Haut streifen ließ. Er wollte diesen kühlen, gefassten Mann unter seinen Berührungen schmelzen sehen, wollte den Moment abpassen, in dem er bereit war, um Erlösung zu betteln, in dem er anerkannte, dass er sie nur von ihm bekommen könnte.

"Fuck." McCree grinste. "Du bist wunderbar."  
Die kleinste Andeutung eines Lächelns. Es fühlte sich gut an.


	7. Entspannen

**Warnung** : expliziter sexueller Inhalt, Andeutung einer ungesunden Beziehung (?)

Unterwegs auf der Jagd nach einem Phantom gönnt sich Jesse einen kostbaren Moment Ruhe vor seinem Commander.

* * *

Das war nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut.  
Seit gut drei Wochen waren sie auf dieser hirnrissigen Mission und mittlerweile war nicht einmal er sich sicher, ob Reyes nicht vielleicht doch nur einem Phantom hinterher jagte. Sie hatten im Auto geschlafen, in billigen Motels am Straßenrand, in heruntergekommenen kleinen Hotels in den Bahnhofsvierteln irgendwelcher Großstädte, die für ihn mittlerweile gleich aussahen. Nicht einen Moment Ruhe hatte der Alte ihm gegönnt, nicht eine Sekunde Privatsphäre. Und auch wenn das Gabriel nichts auszumachen schien, es fraß an Jesses Nerven.  
Die Dusche hatte genau zwei Einstellungen: Kochend heiß und Eiswasser.  
Er hatte sich letztlich für Ersteres entschieden, in der Hoffnung, dass die Wärme seine verspannten Muskeln lockern würde, jetzt stand er seit gut fünf Minuten unter dem unregelmäßigen Strahl und spürte, wie das Wasser über seine Haut hinweg spülte. Nur langsam machte seine eigene Hand sich auf die Wanderschaft, glitt über feuchte Haut, spürte die Muskeln darunter. Was würde er dafür geben, wenn es nicht seine Hand wäre, die für einen Augenblick an seinem Brustbein hängen blieb, wie zufällig an seinen Rippen entlang strich und an seiner Hüfte inne hielt. Was, wenn es eine größere Hand wäre? Eine, an deren Knöcheln Narben waren, eine mit einer kleinen Schwiele am Zeigefinger, genau da, wo ein Stift lag?  
Jesse stöhnte, schon bevor er sein Glied überhaupt berührt hatte. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich an den altmodischen Fliesen ab, mit der anderen fasste er sich an, die Augen fest geschlossen, gefangen in der Vorstellung, dass er es nicht selbst war.

Ruckartig wurde sein Kopf in den Nacken gerissen, das heiße Wasser plätscherte auf sein Gesicht, blendete ihn, als er, mehr aus Reflex, seine Augen öffnete. Er hustete, atmete mehr Wasser ein, krallte nach der Hand, die sich in sein Haar gewunden hatte.  
"Du brauchst ewig hier drin." Er kannte die Stimme. Und er kannte den Tonfall. Langsam rang Jesse sich dazu durch, seine Befreiungsversuche zu beenden, Gabriel noch wütender zu machen war keine gute Idee. Erst als er, wenn man von den heftigen Hustenkrämpfen und dem Ringen nach Luft absah, völlig still hielt wurde er einen Schritt weit zurück gezogen, stolperte in der Bewegung fast über seine eigenen Füße. Seine Linke streifte flüchtig warme, trockene Haut, er zog sie zurück als hätte er einen Schlag bekommen. Natürlich war Reyes nicht bekleidet hier hinein spaziert, um ihn fast unter der Dusche zu ertränken.  
"In vier Minuten bist du unten am Fahrzeug. Kontakt mit dem Zielobjekt gegen 23:20." Er wollte sich gerade beklagen, wollte den anderen Agenten wissen lassen, wie unfassbar albern er diese viel zu genauen militärischen Zeitstempel fand, doch als er Atem geholt und das verbliebene Wasser aus seiner Nase hatte laufen lassen hörte er bereits das Klappen der Tür.  
An seiner Anspannung hatte sich überhaupt nichts geändert.


	8. Verändern

**Warnung** : Body Horror, Flashbacks, Gore

Ein Morgen im Leben des Mannes, der sich Reaper nennt.

* * *

Manche Tage waren besser. Dieser nicht.

Der Mann, der sich Reaper nannte schlug die Augen auf, sein Mund war mit dem omnipräsenten Geschmack nach Verwesung gefüllt, jeder Atemzug machte es schlimmer. Das Bettzeug hing feucht an der Ruine, die er seinen Körper nannte, war hier und da bräunlich schwarz verfärbt, wo über Nacht ein Stück Muskel zerfallen und wieder nachgewachsen war.

Er stand auf, stolperte zu seiner Kleidung, die er am Abend wie immer sorgfältig gefaltet hatte und zog sich an. Seine Haut war fahl. Lebte er? Um in seine Hose zu steigen musste er sich an der Wand anlehnen, hinterließ auf der nikotinverfärbten Gipskartonwand einen weiteren dunklen Fleck, Haut gemischt mit halb geronnenem Blut.

Sie hatten ihn zum Sterben zurück gelassen. Und ihm dann nicht mal das gegönnt.  
Den Blick in den Spiegel vermied er, es war kein schöner Anblick und machte außerdem keinen Unterschied. Die Ecken und Grenzen seines Körpers verschwammen, unisono mit seiner Persönlichkeit. Gabriel Reyes, der Mann, der sich Reaper nannte. Reaper. Wo war er? Wie war er hierher gelangt? Die Maske dämpfte das schmerzhaft helle Licht, ein kleiner Reiz, der aus schmerzenden Nervensträngen und dem Brodeln dieses widernatürlichen Organismus herausfiel. Die Stimme einer alten Frau, kleine, knochige Hände, eine Decke über den Knien. Schleiereulen stehlen das Lampenöl aus den Leuchtern in der Kirche. Die Heiligen stehen dann im Dunklen. Er lacht. Was für ein köstlicher Streich. Die Frau lacht nicht. Sie sind böse, Gabriel, warnt sie eindringlich und dann ist da ein Lachen, lauter, tiefer als seins zuvor.  
Eine Hand auf der Schulter. Oma erzählt wieder Geschichten.

Geschichten. Es galt, Geschichte zu schreiben. Und das Töten half gegen die Schmerzen, ließ ihn manchmal für einen Moment das Schaben hinter seiner Stirn vergessen.

Die Waffen waren geladen, wie immer, eine Patrone im Lauf, zwei im Magazin.


	9. Reden

**Warnung** : explizite Darstellung von Folter, angedeuteter sexueller Inhalt, ungesunde Beziehung.

Manchmal gibt es nicht die richtigen Worte für eine Situation.

* * *

Es war ruhig geworden. Nur gelegentlich schnitt ein Atemzug oder das rhythmische Tropfen von Wasser durch die Stille des Raumes.  
Ganz ähnlich wie Wasser, doch im halbdunkel schwärzlich glänzend war Blut über die Tischplatte und das Tischbein gelaufen und auf den Boden gesickert. Ihre Hände waren ineinander verschlungen.

Sein Griff hatte einige Finger gebrochen, aber das änderte am Bild der Zerstörung ohnehin nicht mehr viel. Fein säuberlich, so als trotzten sie der Unordnung der verschmierten, halb geronnenen Blutpfütze, lagen auf der Tischplatte fünf Fingernägel aufgereiht, die Zange neben ihnen war noch das winzigste bisschen geöffnet, sah so aus, als sei sie auch ohne führende Hand jederzeit bereit, ihr Werk wieder aufzunehmen. Die Hautfetzen, die sich als kleine, hellrote Schnipsel kaum von der vollgesogenen Maserung des Holzes abhoben waren weiter verteilt. Da hatte er noch gezuckt. In dieser Phase hatte er wahrscheinlich auch die Knochen gebrochen. Sie hatten so viel geredet. Das Wenigste davon ergab jetzt noch einen Sinn.

Jesses Finger lagen bloß, kaum mehr als offene Nervenenden und rohes Fleisch. Auch in diesem Zustand waren sie noch schön, fast noch eleganter als sie es mit Haut gewesen waren.

Er hatte geschickte Hände. Einen Tastsinn, der fast genauso aufmerksam war wie seine Augen. Und eben jener Tastsinn schrie nun bei jeder noch so sanften, flüchtigen Berührung. Gabe legte seine Finger auf den zitternden Handrücken, spürte die zum Zerreißen gespannten Sehnen und zog die Hand seines Gegenübers zu sich, bis sich die Kette der Handschelle straffte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen hauchte er einen Kuss auf die Fingerkuppen, schmeckte das Blut und ließ seine Zunge langsam über die Verletzung gleiten. Er war sich sicher, dass er sich das atemlose Stöhnen des anderen nur einbildete, doch das reichte für den Moment.  
Es war nicht so, als hätten sie noch irgendetwas zu bereden gehabt.


	10. Darstellen

**Warnung** : Body Horror, Gore, Reprogrammierung

Jeder trägt manchmal eine Maske.

* * *

Sie hörte das Kratzen von Metall auf Resin, als Reaper seine Hände zum Gesicht hob.  
Es war ein schlichtes, aber modernes Hotelzimmer, das sie für die Dauer das Auftrags bewohnten, eines mit einem atemberaubenden Ausblick auf die Karlsbrücke und das dunkle Wasser der Moldau. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht ihr erster Besuch in Prag war, aber wann sie schonmal hier gewesen sein sollte wusste sie nicht.  
Mit ruhiger Hand begann sie, das Scharfschützengewehr, das vor ihren Knien auf dem Boden lag, zu zerlegen und die Einzelteile zu säubern. Nur ganz dezent mischte sich der Geruch nach Verwesung in den von Teppichreiniger und Ballistol.

Als Widowmaker aufsah, hatte ihr Partner seine Maske abgenommen. An seiner Stirn und dem rechten, ihr zugewandten Jochbein konnte sie kleine, jetzt blutig ausgefranste Löcher ausmachen, wo die Halterung in seinem Knochen verankert war. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht.  
"Mon dieu, konntest du die Maske nicht auflassen? C'est... inquiétant."  
Der Mann mit der zerstörten Mimik hob eine noch immer behandschuhte Hand, steckte sich eine Zigarette in den verbliebenen Mundwinkel. Mit einem Klicken bediente er das Feuerzeug, nahm einen Zug und sah sie an. Die linke Gesichtshälfte war heute fast völlig zerfallen, weiße Backenzähne blitzten unter schwärzlich-violetter Haut hervor, der Rauch, den Reaper inhaliert hatte zog zwischen ihnen in dünnen Fäden gen Decke.  
"Es reicht doch, wenn einer von uns eine trägt."

Damit, das wusste sie, war das Gespräch beendet. Gabriel Reyes hatte schöne Augen gehabt, die immer ein bisschen zu sanft für den Rest dieses Mannes gewesen waren. Der milchige Rest dieser Augen nahm den Blick von ihr und schweifte wieder hinaus, über die sich kräuselnden Wellen des Flusses. Widowmaker wusste nicht, woran er dachte, und es war ihr egal. Nahe fühlte sie sich ihm nur, wenn sie Seite an Seite töteten.


	11. Träumen

**Warnung** : Fluff, AU, angedeuteter sexueller Inhalt

Was wäre wenn?

* * *

"Bist du wach?"  
"Jetzt schon."

Gabriel drehte sich um, zog die fadenscheinige Bettdecke ein bisschen höher und sah seinen Partner an. Jesse lächelte. Durch die ausgeblichenen Vorhänge des Motels fiel Licht in den Raum mit dem schmutzigen Teppichboden und den billigen Möbeln.  
Sie sprachen Spanisch, wie eigentlich immer, auch wenn McCree sich manchmal nicht verkneifen konnte, den Singsang seines mexikanischen Dialekts überzogen nachzumachen. Er rächte sich, indem er ihn immer wieder daran erinnerte, dass sein Deadlock-Spanisch, eine eigenartige Mischung aus dem Stakkato eines puertoricanischen Ursprungs, der Überbetonung mancher Silben wie im kolumbianischen Spanisch und endlosen Slangwörtern und portugiesischer Vokabeln einen Muttersprachler auch nicht gerade zum Schwärmen gebracht hätte. Wenn der überhaupt verstanden hätte, was er sagen wollte.  
Sie verstanden einander und das war wichtig.

Das Leben auf der Flucht war für ihn zu Beginn schwieriger gewesen als für Jesse, der Erfahrung damit hatte, sich treiben zu lassen. Ihm behagte der Gedanke nicht, keinen Stützpunkt zu haben, niemanden, der ihm sagte, was zu tun war und wofür es sich gerade zu kämpfen lohnte. Oder zu arbeiten. Was auch etwas ungewohntes für ihn war, denn sein einziger Lebensinhalt war das Militär gewesen. Jetzt hatten sie sich als Erntehelfer verdingt, hatten als Rausschmeißer in einer zwielichtigen Spielhalle gearbeitet, eigentlich alles, was irgendwie Geld einbrachte (fast alles, denn Jesses Vorschlag, es in einem Stripclub zu versuchen hatte er mit einer Kopfnuss und beleidigtem Schweigen quittiert).

Gabriel war gelegentlich überrascht, wie wenig ihm Overwatch fehlte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er wirklich seinen Rachegelüsten Jack gegenüber nachgegeben hätte, statt mit Jesse reißaus zu nehmen.

"Was grinst du denn so blöd, huh?" Jesse sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg an, während er in seine Jeans stieg.  
"Bin noch nicht richtig wach." Ein atemloses Lachen, dann das Klappern einer lächerlich großen Gürtelschnalle auf dem Boden.

Er liebte diesen Mann.


End file.
